Love Betting
by Natacchi
Summary: Sasuke hanyalah seorang remaja populer yang biasa, sampai seorang pemuda pirang menyatakan cinta padanya saat upacara sekolah. —Special for S.N.S event: Hanasu of Chocolato; White Chocolate. AU, sedikit OOC. NARUSASU. RnR if you don't mind.


=+..A Naruto Fanfiction..+=

**LOVE BETTING**

by

=+..Uchiha Nata-chan..+=

**Disclaimer:**

NARUTO © Masashi Kishimoto-sensei

LOVE BETTING © Uchiha Nata-chan

**Pairing:**

Read it, and see it. ;p /plak

**Genres:**

Romance/General

**Rated:**

T

**Warnings:**

Shounen-ai, gaje, abal, ga nyambung. Alternate Universe dengan sedikit OOC. Special fic for S.N.S event: Hanasu of Chocolato; White Chocolate.

**Don't like, don't read. Thank you.**

**ENJOY IT!**

.

Pagi hari yang damai, burung berkicau dengan riang. Matahari sudah menampakkan diri sedari tadi, siap menemani langkah setiap insan sampai malam menjelang. Tampaklah sebuah motor_ sport_ berwarna biru metalik melintas di jalan raya, menuju ke sebuah sekolah bernama Konoha High School.

Sang pengendara tak berniat menurunkan kecepatannya walau gerbang sekolah sudah di depan mata. Ia terus memacu sepeda motornya untuk melaju lebih cepat, tak memedulikan lingkungan yang tidak memungkinkan untuk membawa motornya di atas 20 km/jam.

Beberapa murid lain segera menghindarinya tatkala kendaraan roda dua itu seakan hendak menabrakkan diri dengan mereka. Tapi sang pengendara itu cukup lihai mengendalikan motornya, hingga ia bisa sampai di tempat parkir dengan selamat dan tanpa cacat sedikitpun.

Setelah memarkirkan motor kesayangannya, sang pengendara turun dari sana dan melepas helm berwarna hitamnya. Tampaklah rupa seorang pemuda berambut dan bermata hitam sekelam malam, dengan model rambut yang melawan gravitasi dan kulit seputih susu. Ialah Uchiha Sasuke, seorang pemuda tampan pujaan semua gadis di sekolah ini.

"Yo, Sasuke," sapa seorang pemuda berambut cokelat berkuncir tinggi yang baru saja turun dari motor di sebelah Sasuke. Teman sekelas si pemuda _stoic_ itu pun segera menghampiri Sasuke sambil memegang helm kesayangannya.

"Hn," balas Sasuke pada pemuda itu, Nara Shikamaru. Shikamaru yang sudah berdiri di samping Sasuke menepuk bahu temannya pelan, "Hati-hati, mungkin sebentar lagi kau akan dihukum jika melaju secepat itu di lingkungan sekolah. _Mendokusei_."

"Kau tahu itu takkan mungkin terjadi padaku," Sasuke menanggapi dengan wajah datar. Memang, statusnya yang merupakan anak salah satu pendana terbanyak di sekolah ini membuatnya disegani oleh semua guru yang bekerja di sana. Keadaan yang membuatnya muak.

"Hah, _mendokusei_. Tapi itu memang benar," ucap Shikamaru sambil berjalan kembali ke motornya sendiri, lalu menggantungkan helmnya di sana, "ayo kita ke kelas, upacara sudah hampir dimulai."

"Hn." Sasuke lalu berjalan berdampingan dengan Shikamaru menuju ke gedung sekolah. Seiring langkah kaki mereka, ada saja satu-dua suara cempreng yang meneriaki nama Sasuke juga Shikamaru. Hal ini pun membuat Shikamaru jengah.

"Tak bisakah kita bungkam mulut makhluk bernama perempuan itu? Merepotkan," gerutu Shikamaru kesal. Sasuke tak menanggapi. Ia sudah terbiasa dengan keributan yang disebabkan perempuan di manapun ia berada. Sedikit suara seperti ini tak pernah menjadi masalah lagi bagi telinganya yang sudah kebal.

Uchiha Sasuke, seorang remaja dengan tingkat ketampanan di atas rata-rata. Ditambah dengan latar belakang keluarganya yang luar biasa, tentu mampu mendapatkan gadis seperti apapun yang ia inginkan. Tapi Sasuke tak berminat untuk menggunakan itu semua demi apapun. Ia hanya ingin hidup tenang dan damai, tanpa harus digerecoki setiap hari oleh para gadis.

Sungguh permintaan yang sederhana, tapi sulit sekali terwujud.

.

.

Upacara penaikan bendera di Konoha High School merupakan kebiasaan yang sudah mendarah daging di sekolah tersebut. Upacara yang dilakukan setiap Senin pagi itu tetap dilaksanakan meski sudah banyak murid yang memprotes adanya kebiasaan yang tak ada di sekolah lain itu. Alasan sang kepala sekolah perempuan berusia setengah abad bernama Senju Tsunade itu adalah, agar Konoha High School tampak berbeda dengan sekolah-sekolah lainnya. Sungguh alasan yang aneh dan tak masuk akal.

Sasuke sebenarnya tak memedulikan kebiasaan aneh sekolah ini. Ia menjadi murid KHS atas dasar keinginan orang tua dan kakak laki-lakinya, dan ia tak ambil pusing dengan kegiatan upacara—meski setiap Senin pasti ada dua orang gadis yang kebetulan mendapat barisan di sebelah kiri dan kanannya, akan pingsan dengan wajah bahagia.

Hari ini, upacara berjalan seperti biasa. Ceramah, penaikan bendera, menyanyikan lagu nasional, dan sebagainya. Tapi ada yang berbeda hari ini, sebab di sebelah kiri Sasuke sekarang tak ada seorang gadis pun yang menatapnya dengan pandangan berbinar ataupun memuja, melainkan seorang pemuda pirang bermata biru cerah yang sejak tadi sibuk memandang Sasuke dengan teliti.

Si pemuda pirang ini adalah Uzumaki Naruto, teman sekelas Sasuke yang ceria dan terkenal di antara guru sebagai pembuat onar yang handal. Wajahnya lumayan tampan, dengan kulit _tan_ yang eksotis serta senyum lebar sehangat mentari pagi. Dan jangan lupakan tiga garis tipis di masing-masing pipinya. Naruto ini merupakan tipikal manusia yang takkan bisa akrab dengan Sasuke. Itu sebabnya mereka jarang bertegur sapa di kelas, biasanya hanya demi kepentingan pelajaran saja.

Sasuke sudah biasa dipandang seperti itu oleh perempuan, tapi... Laki-laki? Tentu saja hal ini membuat Sasuke risih. Sesopan yang ia bisa, pemuda tampan itu menatap mata biru yang kini tengah memandang rambut uniknya yang tertutup topi sekolah. "Ada yang salah?" tanya Sasuke datar.

Mendengar suara Sasuke, si pemuda pirang itu tersentak. Segera ia menatap mata hitam Sasuke sambil tersenyum lebar. "Tidak, tak ada apa-apa," balasnya ceria. Ia pun kembali menatap tubuh Sasuke dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kaki, lalu kembali mengarahkan pandangan ke pemuda bermata _onyx_ itu. "Hei, Sasuke," bisiknya pelan.

"Hn?"

"Aku suka padamu. Mau jadi pacarku?"

_GUBRAKK!_

Seketika barisan itu heboh oleh tumbangnya seorang gadis di sebelah kanan Sasuke—yang tak sengaja mendengar pernyataan Naruto tersebut. Namun baik Sasuke maupun Naruto tak memedulikan hiruk-pikuk yang terjadi di sebelah si pemuda bermata _onyx_, saat semua teman-temannya sibuk menggotong sang gadis yang pingsan tadi.

Tubuh Sasuke sempat menegang sejenak, tapi ia bisa segera menetralisir keterkejutannya karena mendengar pernyataan tak terduga milik Naruto. "...Tidak, terima kasih," jawab Sasuke singkat. Naruto tersenyum kian lebar.

"Ayolah, Sasuke. Aku benar-benar menyukaimu. Aku tak akan selingkuh, jadi kau bisa tenang," bisik Naruto pelan sambil mendekatkan diri pada Sasuke. Sedangkan Sasuke—yang menganggap ini hanya main-main—menjauh dari Naruto. "Kubilang tidak, terima kasih. Sekarang, bisa kau menjauh dariku?" ia balas berbisik, tak mau obrolan luar biasa mereka terdengar oleh orang lain di sekitar mereka.

"Kalau kau tak mau menerimaku sekarang juga, aku akan terus menempel padamu," Naruto berbisik sambil mengeluarkan seringai jahil. Ia masih saja berusaha mendekat pada Sasuke, tak peduli meski orang yang didekati memasang tampang tidak suka. Sasuke mendengus.

"Kubilang tidak ya tidak."

"Kalau begitu aku juga takkan pergi."

"Menjauh dariku, Dobe."

"Katakan dulu 'ya, aku mau jadi pacarmu', Teme."

Sasuke jengah. Kini Naruto sudah hampir menempel dengannya, membuat mereka berdua menjadi pusat perhatian di tengah barisan. Jika ia mundur, maka Naruto akan ikut mundur. Jika ia menjauh, maka Naruto akan mendekat. Merepotkan, dan memalukan.

Setelah berpikir panjang, Sasuke pun memutuskan untuk menerimanya saja. Ia tahu sedikit-banyak tentang kepribadian Naruto. Ini pasti hanyalah sebuah permainan bagi Naruto, dan pemuda pirang itu tidak mungkin serius.

"Hn. Sekarang menjauhlah."

"Kau menerimaku? Sungguh?"

"Hn."

"Jawab yang benar, Teme."

"Ck. Ya, aku mau. Puas? Sekarang menjauh, sebelum aku menendangmu keluar dari barisan."

"Baiklah," Naruto kini tersenyum puas sambil menjauhkan tubuhnya, membuat murid-murid di sekitarnya berhenti memandangi mereka dengan tatapan ingin tahu. Sasuke kembali memasang tampang _stoic_-nya, berusaha untuk fokus dengan ceramah sang kepala sekolah yang sudah berlangsung selama 10 menit.

Sasuke tak tahu, bahwa jawaban yang dilontarkannya pada Naruto akan mengubah keseluruhan hidupnya.

.

.

Upacara yang berlangsung selama setengah jam lebih itu akhirnya selesai. Para murid mulai membubarkan diri dari barisan untuk masuk ke kelas masing-masing, termasuk Sasuke dan teman-temannya.

Di perjalanannya menuju kelas, Sasuke berpapasan dengan Shikamaru dan Neji. Mereka bisa dibilang cukup akrab, jadi mereka pun berjalan berdampingan bertiga menuju ke kelas. Tiga pemuda tampan berkharisma berjalan bersama, sungguh pemandangan indah bagi kaum hawa yang terpaku menatap mereka.

"_Ne_, Sasuke, tadi kau melakukan apa dengan Naruto?" Shikamaru memulai topik pembicaraan. Neji yang ternyata juga penasaran menanggapi, "Ya, tadi dia seperti menempel padamu. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?"

"Aku tidak—"

"SASUKE~!"

Rangkaian kata pembantahan Sasuke terputus manakala suara serak-serak basah menggema di koridor sekolah, memanggil nama Sasuke dengan lantang. Si pemuda yang dipanggil pun menolehkan kepalanya, dan mendapati sesosok makhluk bernama Naruto sedang berlari ke arahnya.

Sasuke mengernyit. _'Ada apa dengan makhluk ini?'_ batinnya heran. Ia telah menghentikan langkahnya sedari tadi, menunggu Naruto sampai di hadapannya. Akhirnya, Naruto sampai dengan napas memburu karena kelelahan.

"Apa?" tanya Sasuke acuh. Shikamaru dan Neji berpandangan heran. Sejak kapan mereka berdua saling menyapa di luar kelas?

"Teme! Tega sekali kau meninggalkanku sendirian di lapangan!" Naruto berseru keras—tapi wajahnya malah terlihat senang. Sasuke bingung.

"Hn? Apa maksudmu?" Sasuke bertanya tanpa mengubah raut wajahnya. Shikamaru dan Neji kembali berpandangan, lalu memfokuskan indera pendengaran dan pengelihatan mereka pada Sasuke serta Naruto.

"Kau lupa? Sekarang kau 'kan pacarku."

_JDERR!_

Terasa seperti ada suara petir di siang bolong. Shikamaru, Neji, dan murid lain yang tak sengaja mendengarnya membelalakkan mata lebar-lebar dengan mulut menganga. Apa ini mimpi?

"Hah?" Sasuke kini tak bisa menyembunyikan raut keterkejutannya. Ia menatap Naruto tajam, sedangkan yang ditatap hanya nyengir lebar.

"Kau lupa? Padahal baru 15 menit yang lalu kau menerima pernyataan cintaku," Naruto berbisik jahil di telinga Sasuke, lalu menggandeng tangan si pemuda_ onyx_, "ayo, kita ke kelas."

Kini semua yang melihat adegan itu mulai menggosok-gosokkan matanya—termasuk Neji dan Shikamaru. Sasuke yang baru sadar dari _shock_ atas bisikan Naruto di telinganya, berusaha membebaskan tangannya. "Lepaskan, Dobe," ucapnya dengan nada berbahaya.

"Oh, tidak bisa," Naruto nyengir. "Woi, semuanya! Sekarang Sasuke itu pacarku, jadi kalian jangan berani macam-macam ya!" serunya dengan suara lantang. Gadis-gadis baik penggemar Sasuke maupun Naruto kini mulai jatuh bergelimpangan, sementara para teman laki-laki Naruto mulai bersiul dan bersorak sorai.

"Tak kusangka dikau sungguh berani mengungkapkan cintamu, wahai sahabatku Naruto! Sungguh masa muda yang indah!" seru seorang pemuda beralis tebal bernama Lee dari depan kelas XI 4, diikuti gelak tawa para murid pria di kelas tersebut. Naruto nyengir sambil melambaikan tangannya, bak seorang raja yang mendapat sorakan dari para rakyatnya.

Sasuke yang merasa sangat kesal, sudah tak tahan lagi dengan semua kebodohan ini. Ia pun melepaskan tangannya dari gandengan Naruto, lalu meninju pipi kiri si pirang dengan sekuat tenaga. Naruto terjatuh ke tanah, keheningan pun menguasai tempat itu.

"Jangan bodoh," ucap Sasuke dengan suara rendah. Ia pun berjalan menuju ke kelasnya, tak peduli dengan tatapan para murid lain padanya. Shikamaru serta Neji mengedikkan bahu, lalu membantu Naruto untuk berdiri.

"Che, menarik sekali," gumam Naruto sambil menyeka bibirnya yang berdarah karena tinju Sasuke. Shikamaru dan Neji berpandangan untuk kesekian kalinya, lalu mengedikkan bahu dan mulai melangkahkan kaki ke kelas XI 4.

.

.

Suasana kelas XI 4 kini terasa tegang. Sasuke yang sedang marah besar karena insiden tadi membuat para murid di sana tak berani mengeluarkan suara keras, takut jika mereka akan diberi tatapan tajam legendaris khas keluarga Uchiha. Bahkan Naruto yang biasanya jadi si pembuat onar pun tak mengeluarkan suara sejak tadi. Ia hanya memandangi Sasuke yang duduk di meja terdepan dengan minat yang besar.

"Ehm, baiklah, kerjakan soal nomor 1-15 di halaman 146," ucap Kurenai, sang guru Biologi yang tengah mengajar. Ia sedikit bersyukur karena kelas yang biasanya heboh ini mendadak sepi, tapi ia juga merasa ngeri karena hawa kemarahan Sasuke yang menyebar ke seluruh kelas, membuatnya merinding.

Sasuke, entah sejak kapan, mengangkat tangannya. "_Sensei_," panggilnya pada Kurenai. Sang guru pun menoleh takut-takut, "Ya, ada apa, Uchiha-kun?"

"Saya permisi ke toilet," gumam Sasuke pelan. Kurenai menghela napas lega. "Tentu, silakan," jawabnya sambil tersenyum. Sasuke pun berdiri lalu menundukkan kepalanya pada sang guru sebelum melangkah keluar kelas. Sepeninggal Sasuke, kelas mulai dipenuhi oleh dengung suara para murid yang berbisik-bisik.

"_Sensei_!" tiba-tiba Naruto mengangkat tangannya. Kurenai menoleh dari buku yang sedang dibacanya. "Ada apa, Uzumaki-kun?" tanyanya pelan. "Saya permisi ke kamar mandi," Naruto mengucapkannya dengan lantang, membuat teman-temannya kembali berbisik-bisik tidak jelas.

"Ya, silakan," Kurenai menjawab heran. Kenapa para murid senang sekali ke kamar mandi setelah upacara?

"Terima kasih, _Sensei_," ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum. Ia pun berjalan menuju ke pintu, lalu menghilang di baliknya. Kini kelas menjadi semakin gaduh dengan perbincangan tentang Sasuke juga Naruto.

"Sebenarnya ada apa dengan mereka berdua?"

"Tidak tahu! Tapi tadi Naruto bilang kalau Sasuke itu pacarnya! Sepertinya itu hanya lelucon baru Naruto saja."

"Jangan-jangan mereka sedang melakukan sesuatu di toilet…"

"Hush! Jangan bicara sembarangan! Sasuke-kun itu normal, tahu!"

"Hei kalian, jangan berisik!" seru Kurenai, meredakan kegaduhan di kelasnya. Setelah para murid yang ketakutan mulai tenang kembali, Kurenai pun kembali melanjutkan bacaannya—tanpa tahu pembicaraan macam apa yang kini diperbincangkan oleh seluruh murid di kelas XI 4. 

.

.

"Teme, kau di sana?" Naruto yang kini sudah sampai di toilet mencari sosok Sasuke di semua bilik. Setelah cukup lama sunyi, akhirnya sesosok pemuda tampan berambut unik keluar dari bilik terujung yang sejak tadi tertutup. Pemuda yang ternyata adalah Sasuke itu kini berdiri di hadapan Naruto dengan raut wajah datar.

"Apa maumu sebenarnya?" tanya Sasuke sinis. Naruto nyengir.

"Aku hanya ingin kau jadi pacarku, apa itu salah?"

"Tentu saja. Apa yang ada di otakmu? Menjadikanku bahan lelucon barumu? Memuakkan."

"_Well_," Naruto terkekeh pelan sambil mendekat pada Sasuke, membuat Sasuke mundur dan tersudut di antara dinding dan tubuh Naruto, "awalnya memang begitu, tapi… Aku jadi benar-benar suka padamu saat kau meninjuku tadi pagi," ucapnya sambil menyentuh luka kecil di sudut bibirnya.

"…Itu salahmu sendiri," ucap Sasuke yang masih berwajah datar. Ia takkan gentar hanya karena jarak wajah Naruto yang sudah sangat dekat dengannya. Tak ada satupun yang bisa membuat seorang Uchiha Sasuke gentar, termasuk wajah mempesona si pemuda tampan berambut pirang bernama Naruto ini.

Mungkin.

"Siapa yang bilang kalau aku menyalahkanmu?" Naruto kembali tertawa pelan, "Aku tidak menyalahkanmu, Teme. Justru aku ingin berterima kasih, karena aku malah jadi menyukaimu karena kejadian itu," bisiknya pelan di telinga Sasuke.

Sasuke menelan ludah.

"Lalu, apa maumu sekarang?" Sasuke mulai berusaha mendinginkan hatinya yang tadi sempat menghangat. Tidak, ia adalah seorang Uchiha. Hal sepele seperti ini tak mungkin membuatnya gentar sedikitpun.

"Mauku? Bukankah tadi aku sudah mengatakannya? Dan kau juga sudah menerimanya sejam lalu."

"Itu tidak sah, Dobe."

"Oh ya?"

"Hn."

"Haha… Baiklah, baiklah. Lagipula saat itu aku juga hanya main-main saja."

"Hn."

"Kalau begitu, sekarang aku serius. Kau mau jadi pacarku?"

"Tentu saja tidak. Aku masih normal," ucap Sasuke datar. Naruto kembali tertawa pelan.

"Kau takkan bisa lepas dari pesonaku, Teme."

"Coba saja kalau kau bisa."

"Benarkah? Hm…" Naruto kini menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Sasuke. Ia memasang tampang berpikir. Sasuke menunggu. Setelah beberapa menit, akhirnya Naruto menjentikkan jarinya sambil tersenyum lebar. Sepertinya ia mendapat ide brilian.

"Baiklah, kita bertaruh. Jika aku bisa membuatmu menyukaiku, kau harus memberiku cokelat saat_ valentine_. Sekarang tanggal 12… Jadi batas waktunya sampai matahari terbenam tanggal 14 Februari. Bagaimana?" ucap Naruto percaya diri sambil memandang _onyx_ Sasuke.

"Bagaimana kalau kau kalah?" tanya Sasuke sambil melipat tangan di dada. Naruto kembali berpikir. Setelah semenit, ia menjawab dengan mantap, "Aku tidak akan pernah mengganggumu lagi. Kita akan seperti dulu, sebatas teman sekelas yang tidak terlalu saling mengenal."

"Kedengarannya bagus juga," ujar Sasuke memberikan persetujuan. Naruto tersenyum.

"Jadi… Tiga hari ini aku akan melakukan segala cara untuk membuatmu menyukaiku. Kalau kau setuju, itu artinya kau tak akan protes jika aku melakukan hal yang membuatmu malu. Bagaimana? _Deal_?" tanya Naruto sambil mengulurkan tangan.

"Kalau itu bisa membuatku terbebas darimu… _Deal_," jawab Sasuke sambil menjabat tangan Naruto. Si pemuda pirang tersenyum lebar. "Kalau begitu, semuanya akan dimulai saat istirahat siang nanti," ucapnya riang. Sasuke tersenyum sinis, "Terserah kau." Naruto pun melepaskan jabatan tangannya pada Sasuke. "Baiklah, sebelum itu…—"

_CUP!_

"Itu balasan tinjumu tadi pagi! Sampai jumpa di kelas, Teme!"

Sasuke menatap si pirang yang menghilang dari pintu toilet dengan _shock_, sebelah tangannya menyentuh pipi kiri yang baru saja dikecup secepat kilat oleh Naruto.

"…Dobe brengsek."

.

.

—Skip Time, 14 Februari—

Sasuke terbangun secara tiba-tiba. Entah mengapa, ia memimpikan hal buruk yang berkaitan dengannya dan sesosok pemuda pirang ceria yang sejak dua hari lalu membuat sebuah pertaruhan luar biasa dengannya. Uzumaki Naruto.

"Ck, mimpi sialan," gerutunya sambil memegang kepalanya yang terasa sedikit pening. Ia melirik kalender di atas meja kecil di sebelah ranjang_ king-size_ miliknya. Tanggal 14 Februari yang ditandai dengan bentuk hati terekspos jelas di sana, membuat Sasuke mendengus.

"Kenapa kalender ini sengaja menandai tanggal 14 seperti itu? Huh," ia menggerutu lagi. Biasanya, Sasuke akan bolos sekolah setiap tanggal 14 Februari—karena ia tak mau berdesakan di antara para gadis yang sibuk memberikan cokelat padanya. Tapi mau tak mau ia harus ke sekolah hari ini, karena ia punya urusan sangat penting yang harus diselesaikan. Urusan dengan Naruto.

Sasuke tak menyangka, kata-kata Naruto di toilet saat itu benar-benar menjadi kenyataan. Bayangkan, saat istirahat di Senin pagi itu, Naruto menarik Sasuke dengan paksa ke tengah kantin dan mendeklarasikan cinta di sana. Terang saja kegaduhan dan teriakan histeris para gadis menggema di seluruh sekolah, serta gosip super panas menjadi _trend topic_ di kalangan murid serta para guru di Konoha High School.

Sasuke, tentu saja, langsung menolak Naruto saat itu juga. Namun Naruto saat itu hanya tertawa, dan setelah itu berkata bahwa ia tak akan pernah menyerah. Sasuke tentu saja tak peduli, walau kejadian itu menurunkan harkat martabatnya sebagai seorang Uchiha. Walau bagaimanapun, ia sudah setuju dengan semua konsekuensi yang akan terjadi. Dan seorang Uchiha tak pernah menjilat ludahnya sendiri.

Sehabis acara pendeklarasian itu, Naruto terus mengekori Sasuke ke mana saja, bahkan ke toilet. Saat istirahat selesai pun, Naruto memaksa Shikamaru yang duduk di kursi sebelah Sasuke untuk pindah. Mau tak mau Shikamaru menurutinya, dan jadilah Sasuke serta Naruto resmi menjadi teman sebangku.

Tak hanya itu, saat pulang sekolah pun Naruto nekad ingin mengantar Sasuke pulang. Tentu saja Sasuke tidak mau, ia 'kan membawa kendaraan sendiri. Si pemuda _stoic_ itu pun meninggalkan si pirang sendirian saat ia melaju kencang dengan motornya. Saat itu Naruto hanya mengedikkan bahunya, lalu pulang sendiri dengan motor oranye silver kesayangannya. Dan saat itu, berakhirlah sudah pendekatan hari pertama.

Hari kedua, ternyata sama buruknya dengan hari pertama. Kemarin saat terbangun, Sasuke mendapati wajah Naruto yang sedang nyengir lebar di kamarnya. Entah dari mana, Naruto bisa tahu alamat rumah Sasuke dan mendekatkan diri dengan orang tua serta kakak laki-laki Sasuke, sampai ia diizinkan membangunkan si bungsu Uchiha itu.

Setelah bertanya pada kakaknya, Sasuke baru tahu kalau Naruto adalah anak dari kolega ayahnya yang sangat penting, anak dari pemilik Rasengan Corp., Namikaze Minato. Itu sebabnya Naruto dibolehkan masuk ke kamarnya tanpa seizin si pemilik kamar.

Saat akan berangkat, ibunya memaksa Sasuke untuk berangkat ke sekolah bersama Naruto, karena si pirang sudah susah-susah menjemputnya. Mau tidak mau, Sasuke menuruti permintaan ibunya. Dan gosip pun semakin panas saat para murid mendapati fakta bahwa seorang Uchiha Sasuke turun dari mobil sedan mungil berwarna oranye cerah milik seorang Uzumaki Naruto.

Tak berhenti sampai di situ. Saat pelajaran olahraga hari itu, Naruto ditunjuk menjadi pemimpin senam. Saat sang guru pergi, Naruto sempat-sempatnya mengucapkan kalimat cinta pada Sasuke di tengah senam. Sontak hal ini mengundang gelak tawa dan sorak sorai seluruh anak kelas XI 4 di sana, membuat Sasuke—sedikit banyak—merasa malu.

Apa yang terjadi di sekolah hari itu bagaikan panggung yang memalukan bagi Sasuke. Diikuti Naruto ke manapun ia pergi, menjadi objek tertawaan dan gosip seluruh manusia di KHS, dan hal lainnya. Bahkan pulangnya, Naruto memaksa Sasuke supaya mau diantar pulang. Baru saja Sasuke akan menolak, ibunya langsung menelepon dan menyuruh Sasuke untuk mengajak Naruto datang ke rumah. Terpaksa Sasuke menurutinya, dan penderitaannya pun berlanjut hingga malam menjelang.

Kini, Sasuke termenung di ranjangnya. Mengingat apa saja yang telah Naruto lakukan sejak dua hari lalu. Semua hal gila yang mengubah keseluruhan hidupnya. Ia pun menghela napas panjang.

"Sebaiknya aku bersiap-siap," gumamnya pada diri sendiri. Ia pun berjalan ke kamar mandi untuk menyegarkan pikirannya yang kacau sejak bangun tidur. Ia bersyukur, setidaknya Naruto tak muncul di kamarnya seperti kemarin pagi.

Setelah selesai mandi, bersiap-siap, dan sarapan, Sasuke mengucapkan salam kepada kedua orang tua serta kakaknya. Ia pun memakai sepatunya dan melangkah keluar rumah untuk mengambil motor kesayangannya. Namun saat ia membuka pintu, sesosok manusia pirang bermata biru yang diketahui bernama Naruto sudah berdiri di sana dengan senyuman lebar.

"_Ohayou_, Teme! Aku datang menjemputmu," ucap Naruto sambil nyengir lebar. Sasuke mendengus.

"Aku tak butuh tumpanganmu, terima kasih."

"Oh, ayolah~ Aku 'kan sudah repot-repot datang kemari… Setidaknya hargai perasaanku…"

"Siapa yang menyuruhmu datang? Sudah kubilang aku tak butuh. Sekarang, minggir," ucap Sasuke sambil mendorong tubuh Naruto di hadapannya. Si _blonde_ pun terdorong beberapa langkah, tapi ia segera maju dan menghalangi Sasuke sebelum si_ stoic _melangkah terlalu jauh.

"Mau apa lagi kau?" Sasuke bertanya kesal saat Naruto menarik tangannya dan memaksanya agar menyandar di tembok. Kini Sasuke kembali terjepit antara dinding dan tubuh _tan_ Naruto, tapi tentu saja ia tidak merasa takut. Ia menatap tajam mata biru si _blonde_ yang tingginya sejajar dengannya.

"Dengar, ini hari terakhir taruhan kita. Aku pasti akan melakukan segala cara untuk memenangkan hatimu."

"Sayang sekali itu tak akan berhasil, Dobe."

"Sebegitu yakinnya kau mengucapkan hal itu, Teme…"

"Hn."

"…Aku ingin bertanya sesuatu, dan kau harus jawab dengan jujur," ucap Naruto sambil mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Sasuke. Tangannya kini sudah berada di sisi kiri dan kanan kepala Sasuke, menghalanginya untuk pergi. Sasuke diam, menunggu.

"…Apa… kau tak menyukaiku walau sedikitpun?" gumam Naruto sambil menatap _onyx _Sasuke tajam dan dalam. Sasuke sedikit terkejut dengan pertanyaan itu. Ia tak tahu harus menjawab apa, karena ia sendiri pun tak tahu akan jawabannya. Akhirnya setelah menimbang-nimbang di dalam hati, ia memutuskan untuk menjawab, "Tidak."

"Kau serius? Apa kau tidak menyesal?"

"Hn. Sekarang menyingkirlah," Sasuke menjawab enggan. Ia mendorong tubuh Naruto yang sejak tadi memang terlalu dekat. Naruto mundur karena dorongan Sasuke, kepalanya tertunduk memandang tanah. Sasuke terdiam. Apa ia sudah keterlaluan?

"…Baiklah," Naruto menegakkan kepalanya, menampakkan mata biru yang tersaput awan kekecewaan. Raut wajahnya yang terluka membuat Sasuke terpaku. "…Aku kalah. Mulai sekarang, aku takkan mengganggumu lagi," Naruto bergumam lirih. Ia pun tersenyum sedih pada Sasuke, lalu melangkahkan kaki secara perlahan ke motor oranye silvernya. Setelah memakai helm, Naruto melajukan kendaraan roda dua itu dengan kecepatan penuh, meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih terdiam membisu.

.

.

"Kyaa~! Sasuke-kun, terimalah cokelat ini~!"

"Sasuke-kun! Kuharap kau menyukai cokelat buatanku!"

"Sasuke-kun!"

"Sasuke-kun!"

'_Ck, mereka berisik sekali,'_ batin Sasuke kesal. Ia baru saja keluar dari tempat parkir, dan para perempuan yang berstatus sebagai _fangirl_-nya pun mengerumuninya bak semut mengerumuni gula.

Sasuke mengacuhkan semua perempuan itu, ia tetap berjalan santai seolah para gadis di sekelilingnya hanyalah hantu yang tak terlihat. Tapi para gadis itu tak menyerah, mereka tetap mengekori Sasuke sampai ke kelasnya.

Sesampainya di ruang kelas XI 4, Sasuke mendapati sekerumunan gadis lain di sudut kelas. Saat menyadari pusat para gadis itu adalah Naruto, tubuh Sasuke menegang sejenak. Tanpa sadar ia menggenggam tasnya erat dan berjalan ke kursinya. Tampak Shikamaru dengan wajah mengantuknya menyambut Sasuke, "_Ohayou_, hoahm~ Tumben kau masuk hari ini."

"Hn," ucap Sasuke seadanya. Para gadis yang tadi mengerumuni Sasuke pun meletakkan cokelat mereka di atas meja si _stoic_ disertai kata-kata manis, lalu pergi menuju ke kelas masing-masing. Rupanya sudah hampir waktunya bel masuk berbunyi.

"Wow, cokelat yang kaudapat banyak sekali. Untung penggemarku tak sebanyak penggemarmu, merepotkan," komentar Shikamaru saat mendapati gunungan cokelat di atas meja Sasuke.

"…Kenapa dia pindah?" tanya Sasuke pelan. Shikamaru mengernyitkan dahi, "Dia? Maksudmu Naruto? Entahlah, tadi pagi dia memintaku untuk bertukar tempat duduk lagi. _Mendokusei_, memangnya kenapa?"

"…Tidak, tak ada apa-apa."

Naruto sadar, ada sepasang mata _onyx_ yang menatap sendu dirinya sejak tadi. Tapi Naruto harus pura-pura tak melihatnya. Karena tadi pagi ia sudah berjanji, bahwa ia takkan peduli lagi pada si pemilik mata _onyx_ itu.

.

.

Tak terasa, bel tanda pulang sekolah pun berbunyi. Anak-anak di kelas XI 4 bersorak sambil membereskan alat tulis serta buku mereka dengan riang. Namun ada dua murid di sana yang tak tampak senang saat mendengar bel yang bagaikan lonceng surga di telinga para siswa itu. Tentu, mereka adalah Sasuke serta Naruto.

Sasuke sudah memikirkan semuanya. Ia sangat menyesali perkataannya pada Naruto tadi pagi. Sekarang, setelah Naruto menjauhinya, Sasuke merasa hidupnya hampa. Sepi. Tak ada lagi sesosok pemuda pirang yang senantiasa membuat hidupnya ramai selama 2 hari ini.

Jujur, Sasuke merindukan sosok itu.

Dan kerinduannya itu membuatnya sadar, bahwa ia telah kalah. Kalah dari taruhan yang telah disepakati olehnya juga Naruto.

Ia menyukainya. Menyukai sosok si pirang berisik dan ceria yang mengisi hari-harinya selama beberapa hari ini. Ia terjatuh dalam jerat pesonanya sedikit demi sedikit tanpa ia sadari, hingga saat ia membuka mata, ia baru menyadari, kalau ia sudah terperosok terlalu dalam. Terlalu dalam sampai ia tak bisa keluar lagi.

"Oi, Dobe," Sasuke memanggil Naruto yang sedang termenung sendirian di depan berkantung-kantung cokelat dari para gadis. Kini kelas sudah kosong melompong, hanya tersisa mereka berdua di sana. Sasuke berjalan mendekat, hingga sampai di depan meja Naruto.

Sunyi sejenak.

"…Ada masalah, Sasuke?" tanya Naruto sambil tersenyum ramah. Sasuke kesal, bisa-bisanya Naruto berakting seolah tak terjadi apa-apa di antara mereka. Ia pun mendengus sebal.

"Semudah itukah kau melupakan taruhan kita, eh, Dobe?"

"Aku sudah mengaku kalah, Teme. Dan aku sedang berusaha menepati janjiku. Apa aku salah?"

Sasuke tersenyum dalam hati. Setidaknya si blonde sudah mau memanggilnya dengan sebutan '_Teme_' lagi. "Tentu saja kau salah. Kau tak menanyakan pendapatku."

"Oh ya? Bukannya kau sudah mengatakan 'tidak' tadi pagi?"

"Hn."

"Kau sudah menyuarakan pendapatmu, jadi aku tak salah 'kan? Merepotkan," ucap Naruto sambil mendengus keras. Ia berdiri dan hendak berjalan, tapi langkahnya terhenti saat Sasuke melemparkan sebuah kotak persegi. Refleks, Naruto menangkapnya.

"Apa ini, Teme?" tanya Naruto heran. "Buka saja, Dobe," jawab Sasuke acuh.

Naruto pun membuka kotak itu perlahan, dan ternyata di dalam kotak itu terdapat sepotong cokelat putih berbentuk hati, bertuliskan _'You're the Winner, so… Happy Valentine'_ yang menggunakan _dark chocolate_ di atasnya. Naruto langsung mengalihkan matanya pada Sasuke, hendak meminta penjelasan.

"Yah, itu… Kita 'kan sudah bertaruh, dan kurasa kau yang menang, jadi…—"

"Hahaha… Strategiku berhasil! Yuhuy! Aku memang hebat, _dattebayo_!"

"Eh?"

Sasuke bingung saat Naruto kini sudah melonjak-lonjak girang, lalu menariknya ke dalam pelukan si _blonde_. Ia bertambah bingung lagi saat Naruto tiba-tiba menciumnya lembut, rasanya seperti tersengat listrik. Awalnya ia canggung, tapi ia ikuti saja alur yang diciptakan dengan manis oleh Naruto. Setelah beberapa saat ciuman hangat itu berlangsung, Naruto pun beranjak memisahkan diri. Senyum lebar merekah dengan indah di wajahnya.

"Aku tahu kau menyukaiku," ucap Naruto sambil memeluk Sasuke sekali lagi. Sasuke terdiam. _Shock_ karena dicium sedikit demi sedikit telah menghilang dari benaknya. Ia pun melepas pelukan Naruto perlahan, lalu menatap safir itu ingin tahu, "Apa maksudmu? Jadi kau sudah tahu?"

"Sebenarnya, tadi pagi aku hanya sedang bersandiwara, agar kau menyadari perasaanmu," ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum jahil. Sasuke membelalakkan matanya. Apa? Sandiwara?

"Jadi maksudmu kau sengaja bersikap seperti itu supaya aku mengakui perasaanku, begitu?" Sasuke bergumam dengan nada berbahaya. Naruto tergelak.

"Hahaha! 'Kan sudah kubilang kalau aku akan menggunakan segala cara!"

"…Tahu begitu…" _—aku takkan membeli cokelat sialan itu di toko sebelah tadi pagi_, lanjut Sasuke dalam hati. Ia pun menatap tajam Naruto yang sedang tertawa terbahak-bahak. "Dobe brengsek," gerutu Sasuke pelan. Naruto meredakan tawanya sedikit demi sedikit.

"Haha… Biar aku brengsek dan curang sekalipun, kau tetap menyukaiku 'kan, Teme?"

"Tidak…"

"Eh?"

"Tidak salah lagi, Dobe. Tentu saja aku menyukaimu."

Naruto tersenyum. Hampir saja ia tertipu. "_Happy valentine_, Teme! Aku sayang kau!" serunya sambil memeluk erat Sasuke. Perlahan, Sasuke balas memeluk Naruto.

"_Happy valentine too, my_ Dobe…"

**~OWARI~**

**Author's note:**

Berbekal ide gaje dan waktu mepet, saya maksa ngetik fanfic gaje ini. Oke, jangan timpuk saya. Ide yang awalnya berasal dari kisah nyata saya di sekolah ini nekad saya ketik karena saya pengen ikut S.N.S event: Hanasu of Chocolato. LOL. /plak

Sebenarnya saya pengen bikin angst, tapi sayang saya gak punya ide… Lagipula saya gak berbakat bikin angst. Pasti ntar hasilnya gaje. OTL

Mengenai pair, ini dominan N.S, ya. Saya mah udah gak mikir lagi, kepala saya udah mumet mikirin jalan ceritanya yang gak nyambung. Orz.

Oh ya, judulnya itu… Maksudnya pertaruhan cinta, gitu. Maaf kalo gaje dan gak nyambung, saya paling ancur kalo disuruh bikin judul. m(_._)m

Btw, ini karya terakhir saya sebelum hiatus panjang. Gudbai, minna… Doakan saya lulus UN ya. XD

Meski telat, tapi saya tetap ingin mengucapkan:

_**HAPPY VALENTINE, MINNA~! XDD**_

Yosh! Kritik, saran, serta flame un-gaje yang baik dan benar selalu diterima~ :)

.

**MIND TO REVIEW?**

.

**DOUMO ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU!**


End file.
